


Niebo może poczekać

by azure_lemon



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Lucek chciałby odpocząć, M/M, kreskówki, post-zbieraki, pre-bramy, udajmy że to przejdzie jako łatka do kanonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: ,,-Czyli postanowiłeś sobie ze mną pogadać, bo ja też jestem wyrzutkiem?Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami.-Może?- spróbował niepewnie.''Michał odwiedza Lucyfera na Ziemi.
Relationships: Lucyfer & Michał (Zastępy Anielskie)
Kudos: 3





	Niebo może poczekać

**Author's Note:**

> Co ten fandom takiego w sobie ma, że ciągle się do niego wraca?  
> Albo po prostu autorka potrzebowała przerwy od pisania po angielsku.  
> Tak czy inaczej, kolejny Michifer, inspirowany sceną z ,,Bram Światłości'' o Lucyferze i kreskówkach, które ogląda na Ziemi.

Lucyfer zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest idealnym materiałem na władcę, ale naprawdę się starał. Chciał być dobrym, zaangażowanym w sprawy Głębi władcą, ale czasami miał wrażenie, że nie wytrzyma na Dole ani chwili dłużej i desperacko potrzebuje przerwy od wszechogarniającego chaosu. Musiał wybrać się na urlop, chociażby kilkudniowy.

Ogólna atmosfera panująca w Otchłani raczej nie pomagała w odpoczynku, więc postanowił obejść tą niedogodność w bardzo prosty sposób. Czasami, kiedy miał już wszystkiego dosyć, po prostu wymykał się na Ziemię. Nigdy nie bawił się tam długo, ale zakładał, że kilka dni spokoju mu się należało, bez względu na to co twierdzili na ten temat inni. Poza tym tych, których o tym informował, nie było zbyt wielu. Cała reszta nie musiała, a nawet nie powinna wiedzieć. Skoro jego podwładni mogli się bawić na Ziemi, to on tym bardziej i nie zamierzał z tego powodu robić sobie wyrzutów.

Mógłby oczywiście wybrać się na wakacje gdzieś w swoim państwie, ale wtedy nawet na sekundę nie przestałby być Imperatorem, a to było dokładnie to, czego nie chciał. Na Ziemi, wśród ludzi, był zwykłym, niewyróżniającym się niczym szczególnym mężczyzną, właścicielem małego mieszkania. Wolał tą opcję niż znajdowanie sobie innego miejsca z każdą wizytą. Podróży miał dosyć i bez tego, a w taki sposób miał przynajmniej wrażenie, że jest u siebie, przynajmniej częściowo. Jakkolwiek nie był z tego dumny, i na pewno nie było to częścią jego planu, w momencie kiedy rozpoczynał Bunt, z czasem nauczył się akceptował Otchłań jako swój dom.

Tak czy inaczej, nie zastanawiając się już dłużej nad zawiłościami rządzenia Głębią i znoszenia wiecznego niezadowolenia poddanych (właściwie nawet zdążył się pogodzić, że bardziej zadowoleni nie będą, chociaż nie było to łatwe dla kogoś z jego charakterem), Lucek leżał w piżamie na kanapie w swoim ziemskim mieszkaniu i oglądał kreskówki (drobna przyjemność, do której nie przyznawał się absolutnie nikomu), przynajmniej do czasu kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, które początkowo postanowił zignorować. To musiała być pomyłka, nikt, kto ewentualnie chciałby się z nim skontaktować, nie robiłby tego w taki sposób. Pukanie jednak stawało się bardziej natarczywe, sprawiając, że Lucyfer niechętnie zwlókł się z kanapy i pofatygował się sprawdzić, kto zakłóca mu spokój w ten miły poranek.

-Co do…- zaczął mało uprzejmie, chwytając za klamkę, ale zastygł w pół zdania. –Michał?

W istocie, w jego drzwiach stała chyba ostatnia osoba, której się spodziewał, Pan Zastępów we własnej osobie. Niosący Światło nie miał pojęcia, że rudy archanioł w ogóle ma jego adres, ale w tej chwili to nie było najważniejsze. Zdawał sobie przecież sprawę z tego, że odnalezienie go zapewne nie było szczególnie trudne, mimo że oba anielskie wywiady zostały ostatnio zdziesiątkowane. Zasadnicze pytanie brzmiało, co Michał robił w ogóle robił w takim miejscu, a na to pytanie Lucek nie miał żadnej odpowiedzi.

-Eeee, wpuścisz mnie do środka?- zapytał Pan Zastępów, uświadamiając Lucyferowi, że trzyma gościa w drzwiach bez słowa dłużej niż zapewne wypadało. Mimo że był praktycznie pewnien, że Michał nie ma złych zamiarów i tak poczuł się dziwnie bezbronny. Odsunął się, pozwalając mu wejść i zamknął za nim drzwi.

-Poczekaj, pójdę się tylko przebrać- powiedział i oddalił się w kierunku garderoby, w duchu klnąc na czym świat stoi. Archistrateg na szczęście nie zrobił przez ten czas niczego, z czego Niosący Światło musiałby się tłumaczyć ziemskim sąsiadom, ponieważ zajął się dokładnie tym samym co Lucyfer pięć minut wcześniej, czyli oglądaniem kreskówek.

-Michał, dlaczego nie ma już dla mnie miejsca na własnej kanapie?- zapytał, widząc, że rudzielec rozłożył się na meblu, opierając policzek o ulubioną poduszkę Imperatora, nie zostawiając ani odrobiny miejsca gdzie ten mógłby usiąść.

-Bo jest mała.

Lucyfer postanowił tego nie komentować.

-Co cię tu właściwie sprowadza?- zapytał zamiast drążyć temat wielkości mebla.

-Byłem w okolicy- odpowiedział Pan Zastępów takim tonem jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Jasności, gdziekolwiek jesteś, daj mu cierpliwość. Albo Mroku. W tej chwili chętnie by przyjął każdą pomoc. Przynajmniej Michał nie oceniał w żaden sposób jego gustu filmowego, ale to nieszczególnie coś zmieniało w tej sytuacji.

-Uznałeś to za wystarczająco dobry powód żeby się bratać ze swoim największym wrogiem?- zapytał trochę cierpko upadły archanioł.

Archistrateg Królestwa wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

-Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jesteś moim największym wrogiem.

-Dawałeś mi to do zrozumienia wystarczająco często- odparł spokojnie Luc.

Pan Zastępów spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

-Dobrze, rozumiem, że tutaj też nie jestem mile widziany.

Zaczął wstawać, ale Lucek chwycił go za ramię.

-Poczekaj- powiedział. –Ja cię stąd nie wyrzucam. Jestem zdziwiony, to wszystko.

Michał opadł na siedzenie bez słowa.

-Chodzi o Apolyona?- spróbował Niosący Światło, siadając obok gościa, który w końcu się trochę podsunął. To był jedyny sensowny pomysł, który przychodził mu do głowy kiedy próbował odgadnąć cel wizyty drugiego archanioła.

-Nawet nie- mruknął rudzielec, wpatrując się tępo w ekran przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim chwycił pilot, wyłączył telewizor i spojrzał Imperatorowi prosto w oczy. -Miałeś kiedyś takie poczucie, że nie pasujesz?

-Tak, przez większość życia- odpowiedział refleksyjnie Lucyfer.

-Ja mam wrażenie, że nie pasuję- wyznał Michał. -Teraz. W Niebie- doprecyzował.

W głowie Lucka coś zaczęło się rozjaśniać.

-Z Razjelem nigdy się jakoś szczególnie dobrze nie dogadywałem, Gabriel koniec końców woli jego niż mnie, chociaż stara się to ukryć, ale i tak to widać, a Rafał, cóż…Rafałka chyba trochę wystraszyłem- ciągnął dalej gość z Królestwa. Nie musiał wyjaśniać nic więcej; obaj wiedzieli jaka była sytuacja.

-To nie była twoja wina. Przynajmniej nie do końca twoja- spróbował Luc.

-Ja to teoretycznie wiem, ale to niestety niewiele zmienia. I tak czuję się do kitu. Poza tym, wiem, że niby sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy i tak dalej, ale i tak nie czuję się tam mile widziany.

Do Lucyfera zaczęło nieubłaganie docierać jaki był powód wizyty. Cóż, sam chciał wiedzieć, to teraz ma.

-Czyli postanowiłeś sobie ze mną pogadać, bo ja też jestem wyrzutkiem?

Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami.

-Może?- spróbował niepewnie.

Niosący Światło westchnął ostentacyjnie.

-Powinienem się poczuć dotknięty, ale w bardzo pokręcony sposób to do ciebie pasuje, więc nawet nie jestem bardzo zdziwiony.

Michał nie wydawał się być urażony tą uwagą.

-Możesz się domyślić, jak się czuję, skoro przyszedłem do ciebie.

-Dziękuję za potraktowanie mnie jak produkt drugiej kategorii- odparł cierpko Niosący Światło.

-Lepsze to niż to milczenie pełne wyrzutów. Gorzej, że nie da się tego naprawić, bo wszyscy udają, że jest dobrze. Nic nie jest dobrze, Lucek.

Imperatorowi prawie zrobił się go żal. Michał był zawsze radosny, pewny siebie i pełen życia, więc oglądanie go w tym stanie było dziwne, jakby sprzeczne z odwiecznym porządkiem. Michał nie powinien być taki przybity.

-Z czasem wszystko się unormuje. Musi. Michaś, nawet nie masz pojęcia jak wszyscy sobie skaczą do gardeł w Głębi- spróbował pocieszyć drugiego archanioła, lecz nie przyniosło to większych efektów.

-To by było lepsze niż ta ciężka atmosfera.

-Wiesz, że to się nie wyklucza?

-Dlatego uciekasz na Ziemię?

Niosący Światło uśmiechnął się mimo woli.

-Trochę tak.

Pan Zastępów rozejrzał się po pokoju.

-Fajne miejsce sobie znalazłeś. Podoba mi się tu. Mogę jeszcze trochę tutaj zostać?

-Jeśli o mnie chodzi to możesz, ale co z Niebem?- zapytał Lucek.

Michał odgarnął miedziany lok z czoła za ucho i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

-Niebo może poczekać.


End file.
